Tatuagem
by Amy Fletcher
Summary: A volta de Sasuke não poderia ser mais agradável. Uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras, Naruto é a prova real disso. SasuNaru, Yaoi.


**Naruto não me pertence, todos os direitos reservados e etc. u.ú**

O retorno de Sasuke não poderia ter sido mais agradável. Imagem vale mais que mil palavras, Naruto é a prova real disso.

** NaruSasu, yaoi.**

Música: Tatuagem, Marjorie Estiano.

* * *

**Tatuagem**

- Aquele idiota! – Essas foram as palavras ditas por um certo loiro quando soube que Uchiha Sasuke havia voltado para Konoha. Ou melhor, as palavras que **eu** Uzumaki Naruto, o cara que passou esses quatro anos e meio pensando num Uchiha ingrato.

Corri batendo os pés até a entrada de Konoha onde, com certeza, Sasuke estaria passando nesse momento.

Fiz uma tatuagem  
Quando no auge  
De uma louca paixão  
Escrevi na coragem  
Seu nome no peito  
Sobre o meu coração

E lá estava **ele**. Balançando seus cabelos negros e perfumados e com um sorriso maroto no rosto, com aquela expressão de: Estou de volta. Estava se achando o galã da novela. Um **exibido.** Se liga.

Ele me viu e acenou para mim. Argh Que vontade de socá-lo.

  
Você foi embora  
A tatuagem não

- Sasuke! – Eu gritei.

Ele simplesmente olhou novamente para mim e levantou uma sobrancelha. Ignorante estúpido.

Porque passar o tempo com esse esquisito? Ah, sim porque eu **o amo**? Ah acho que sim.

To certo. Virei as costas para ele e fui até o escritório da Hokage – sama (Vovó Tsunade como gosto de chamá-la), para saber qual a missão de hoje e me encontrar com o resto do time.

Eu conseguiria chegar lá se não fosse o Uchiha com problemas emotivo e metido à sensação de Konoha e Cia tivesse parado à minha frente.

Ele ficou rápido depois do nosso último encontro. Quero dizer, **mais**, rápido que antes. E lê deve ter ficado forte. E, hmm, ele ficou bonito também. Naruto baka, pare de pensar assim.

Sasuke estava me encarando por um certo tempo, então eu resolvi quebrar o silêncio:

- Me dê passagem, Sasuke. – Falei irritado. E eu **realmente** estava irritado.

- Não vai nem dizer "Olá"? – Sasuke disse sarcástico.

- Olá, Sasuke-kun– Eu queria que essa frase soasse sincero o bastante.

- Obrigado.

Tentei passar pelo outro lado, mas o estúpido me parou.

- Vamos conversar, Naruto. O que fez de útil esse tempo, amigo?

- Achei que tivesse cortado nossos laços, baka.

Então agora  
É melhor tatuar no lugar  
Que tal uma tribal  
Super bacana  
Não vai deixar sinal  
De que você foi um belo sacana

- Consegui minha vingança, - Ele realmente estava feliz. O que é muito difícil. Acredite. Convivo com esse metido a tempo o bastante para dizer o quanto é difícil ele estar feliz. É a primeira vez que o vejo feliz. – somos amigos novamente, Naruto.

Foi a gota d'água.

Quando a gente gama  
Tudo são flores, amores, e blá blá blá  
Quando vira um drama  
Então é um chora pra lá, e chora pra cá

- SE LIGA! Quer dizer que a que a nossa suposta "amizade" vai e volta como o vento? Você fio estúpido, Sasuke. Pessoas aqui queriam sua presença, como eu. Queriam sua amizade, como eu. Pessoas como eu te amavam Sasuke.

Agora já estávamos tão próximos um do outro que eu sentia a respiração do estúpido.

Mas foi embora  
E a tatuagem não

- Há três meses atrás a Sakura-chan disse que não te amava mais e começou a sair com o Sai. Duas semanas depois eu admiti que gostava de um cara, um certo Uchiha mentido. Três dias depois eu fiz uma tatuagem.

Ignorando os conselhos e sermões da Sakura-chan, eu abaixei a parte de cima da minha camisa, pondo à mostra a pela marcada por algumas letras que juntas formavam: Aishiteru Sasuke.

Então agora  
É melhor tatuar no lugar

Ajeitei a camisa e prossegui:

- Essa é a mais pura verdade.

- Doeu? – Fio o comentário dele.

- O quê? – Eu não havia entendido.

- A tatuagem, baka. Doeu fazê-la?

- Ah, não muito sabe. Perto de tudo que passei nas missões ninja, foram só cócegas e...

O final da frase eu nunca consegui dizer. Sasuke me puxou para um beijo.

- Bom saber da tatuagem. – Ele disse por fim – Eu teria feito o mesmo.

Sorrimos um para o outro, bom saber que uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras.

Que tal uma tribal  
Super bacana  
Não vai deixar sinal  
De que você foi um belo sacana...

* * *

Primeira yaoi n.n' Eu acho bonitinho.

**Deixem reviews e façam mais uam escritora feliz. ♥**


End file.
